One Brilliant Combination
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: A little look into the life of Rose and the human Doctor. Nothing more than fluff.


_**A/N: I really don't know that much about old Who so if any of the facts are wrong I really do apologize and I hope this isn't too bad. I just love writing Doctor/Rose fluff.**_

* * *

The Doctor waltzed into the kitchen, whistling happily to himself. It was a bright and warm Saturday morning and he had the whole day to himself. Well, he had the whole day to do anything with Rose that didn't involve work.

He thought he heard Rose talking on the phone with Jackie the night before making some sort of dinner plans and hoped he wasn't included, although he usually was, but still the thought of spending his evening with his ever so lovely mother-in-law didn't dampen his mood.

When he'd woken up that morning he found Rose already out of bed, which as of late had been relatively normal for her, she was very restless. And when he'd awoken to see the sun shining brightly outside the window instead of the usual wind and rain he was automatically put in a good mood. To make his morning even better he headed down to the kitchen to grab his usual breakfast of a banana.

However, as he went to grab the bananas from their usual place on the counter top, his hand only grabbed air and his happy whistle faded into a puff of air falling out his lips. He furrowed his brow and looked around the kitchen suspiciously, wondering if he had accidentally moved them without remembering.

At the sight of a not a single banana in the kitchen, he frowned. He _clearly_ remembered being dragged to the grocery store just yesterday and buying a bunch of bananas. He'd only had _one _for his bedtime snack, since Rose smacked his hand away when he'd reached for more, claiming they had to save them to last for the week.

He headed out of the kitchen, in search of his wife hoping she'd know where on this parallel Earth the bananas were hiding. He heard the television lowly buzzing from the den only a few doorways away and followed the sound.

He turned to walk into the room but paused in the doorway and his heart melted at the sight set out before him.

Rose was curled up on the couch, a blanket slung over her body, the bunch of missing banana's resting peacefully on her lap while she innocently chewed on one, getting lost in whatever television program was on.

He leaned against the doorframe, lazily crossing his arms over his chest, his lips curling up in an affectionate smirk. Rose was still unaware of his presence looming behind her and he thought about standing there for a few more minutes until she spotted him so he could watch her like he so loved to do but his gob that he was so blessed with couldn't keep quiet for long.

"Ah." He spoke, catching Rose's attention as he strolled into the room, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I have found the banana thief."

Rose quickly glanced at the banana in her hand, the bananas on her lap and then finally her eyes narrowed as she glanced back at her husband. "Shut up." She snapped through a mouthful of mushed banana.

He grinned at her and plopped himself down beside her, slinging his arm around the back of the couch and around her shoulders. She immediately curled into his side and continued chewing on the yellow fruit, sighing lightly as she cuddled into his warmth.

"I have a question." Rose said after she finished the banana in her hand.

"What is it, love?"

She craned her head to look up at him seriously. "Did Time Lords worship a banana god, or something?"

He raised an eyebrow, wondering if that was a series question. At no sign of a smirk or amusement in her eyes he had one simple response. "What?"

"Just wondering cuz..." She placed a hand over her slightly swollen abdomen. "Your child, she's trying to kill me. I keep craving bananas!"

"Oi!" He protested, squeezing her shoulder lightly in offense. "She's your child too! _And_ she's mostly human!"

"Yes but," She nudged him lightly, "Time Lords have a more superior biology yeah? So the little part Time Lord she is dominates over the more human part she is. And since you eat more bananas than a bloody monkey, I figure she inherited your genes and therefore is making _me_ eat like this." She motioned to the bunch of bananas on her lap and the several banana peels on a plate on the table in front of her.

He pursed his lips, pondering her train of thought and a squeak of affirmation escaped his throat moments later. "That makes sense, yeah. But, whoever said craving bananas was a bad thing?" He grinned. "Bananas are good, Rose. Great source of potassium." He moved his free hand to rest over Rose's that was still covering her pregnant belly. "This little one's gonna be the healthiest baby around."

Rose rolled her eyes affectionately. "Right. Just - don't go blaming me when all your precious bananas go missing. It's all your daughter's doing."

Though she was no longer looking at him she could practically feel the beaming smile on his face. He tightened his grip around her shoulders and pulled her closer into his side, burying his nose into her hair and then leaving a small, loving kiss to the side of her head. "Was never blaming you, love."

A grin spread across her face and she buried her face further into his shoulder. Before she became too comfortable she decided to move the bananas off her lap and onto the lap and then really cuddled into his side.

"Are you gonna eat those?" He asked eyeing the fruit as if they were the most treasured possessions in the universe.

She let out a small, exasperated sigh but couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face and she shook her head. "Nah, you can have 'em."

He shrugged. "I don't want 'em. At least not to eat. I was thinking maybe later we could make some banana bread? Give us something to do and it tastes good!"

Her tongue slipped between her teeth and she bit down on it lightly before turning to look up at him. "Actually," The grin on his face faltered at the tone of her voice, "Mum invited us over for dinner tonight."

He whined and threw his head back. "Do I have to go?"

She sat up and whacked his shoulder and he yelped, his hand leaping up to his shoulder and pouted.

"Of course you have to go! You're part of our family now! 'Sides, Mum wants to see you."

A slightly terrified look crossed his features. "What did I do?" He asked cautiously.

"Nothing!" She assured him but then her face grew a bit suspicious. "Or did you?"

"I didn't do anything!" He squeaked in protest. "At least, nothing that I can remember. But whoever knows with your mother."

Her eyes narrowed and he received another whack on his shoulder.

"Oi!" He jumped back out of her line of fire.

"Stop insulting my mum!"

"Your mum scares the bloody hell out of me sometimes, Rose. I just don't want to walk into an unexpected Tyler slap."

She bit down on her lip and suppressing a grin, reached out and whacked his shoulder, leaving him to gape at her. "You mean like that?" She teased.

"You Tyler women are out to get to me." He grumbled and she laughed at the pathetic pout on his lips which only worsened at the sound of her laughter.

She lifted her hand and bit back a giggle at how he flinched but she only leaned over and rested her hand affectionately on the side of his face, the tip of her pinky brushing over his pouted lips. "You know I love you and so does my mum. She wouldn't have let you anywhere near me if she didn't."

He nodded in agreement with a cheeky grin. "I am pretty special."

"Special would be one word for it, yeah." She grinned at him, her tongue poking out between her teeth and her eyes shining with amusement. Before he had a chance to formally protest her words, she covered his slightly parted mouth with her hand and her grin brightened. "Brilliant would be another." She felt his lips pull into a grin underneath her hand and slowly his arm slipped around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. "Fantastic for a third." She continued, her voice dropping lowly and a shudder ran through her as she felt his lips caress the sensitive flesh on the palm of her hand.

He muttered something intangible against her hand and she chuckled at his warm breath tickling her skin. She removed her hand and moved it down to rest on his chest, prompting him to repeat what he'd said.

"You forgot extremely lucky." He repeated.

"Yeah?" She removed her hand from his chest, instead slipping it around his neck bringing herself closer to her. "And why's that?"

"Not many Time Lords get to live out the rest of their lives with the human they love. Well, not many Time Lords fall in love with a human."

"So its a good thing then that you met me?"

His arm around her tightened and he flashed her a heart melting smile. "Rose it is a very good thing that I met you. Who knows where I'd be if I hadn't."

"Well _you_," she poked his chest where his single heart lay beating, "wouldn't exist for one."

"Neither would the other me. Well, not with with this face. He'd still be all big ears and leather jacket and not as pretty."

She smiled fondly. "I fell in love with those big ears and leather jacket you know."

"He fell in love with you too."

"Did he?" She beamed.

"He died for you, Rose. He'd only recently regenerated, you know. He barely had time to get to know himself before you came in and changed the way he saw things."

Rose's smile faded and she curled further into his lap. "How did he see things?"

A darker look crossed his features. "He - I - had just come out of the Time War." His voice was distant and he could no longer hold her gaze, staring off into space instead. "He was so full of anger and hate. He wasn't looking for a companion nor did he really want one at the time."

She shifted her weight so her bit of extra weight didn't crush his thin frame and rested her head in the crook of his neck, tangling her fingers in his unruly hair and stroking his scalp gently as she peered up at him. "Why'd you ask me to come with you then?"

"You saved my life." He answered simply, still staring off at the wall ahead of him. Then he smiled softly and looked down at her. "In more ways than one. We'll take it as the literal sense in this case though. I'd only just met you, you were a stubborn little human who couldn't leave me alone and you had the perfect chance to escape with Mickey, leaving me alone to die at the hands of the Nestene Consciousness. You didn't though, you, a complete stranger, a little pink and yellow human, put your own life in risk to save _me._"

"So you didn't really want me then?" She asked hesitantly. "You just thought you owed me or something?"

His eyebrows shot up. "'Course not!" He cried, appalled. "I saved your life first remember? You saving my life made us even. No," He shook his head, "I knew you were special because of what you did. I didn't pick companions off the street you know, they have to capture my attention and you most certainly captured my attention." His lips curled up in a smirk. "He never would have admitted this to you but it stung alot more than he thought it would when you said no."

"That's why you came back then?"

He let out a small huff of what sounded like a laugh and lowered his chin down to rest softly on top of her head. "You made me forget, Rose. Spending those few hours working with you made me forget the pain of so recently losing my home. And after I left you, being alone again in the TARDIS..." He paused and she felt him swallow hard. "I needed you, Rose. I didn't understand why then but I needed you more than I could ever imagine. I'm so glad you said yes right away or else I would have had to beg and I do _not_ beg."

"I'm glad I said yes too." She murmured against the skin of his neck.

"Yeah? Even though you ended up stuck here in this parallel world?"

"Yeah." She tightened her hold on him. "'Course. I wouldn't trade any moment of what we have together for anything."

"Good." He pressed a soft, loving kiss to her forehead. "Me neither."

They fell into a comfortable silence after that, Rose curled up on his lap, her fingers still running through his thick hair and his arm wrapped protectively around her with his hand resting in a possessive yet gentle manner over her baby bump.

They both suddenly wore matching grins when they felt movement from inside Rose.

"She does that alot." Rose commented. "She loves to move."

He chuckled deep in his throat. "Love the running."

"She's gonna be a handful isn't she?"

"Well, she's part Time Lord, part Tyler."

"I think that combination is pretty brilliant, myself."

He grinned into her hair.

"I couldn't agree more."


End file.
